


Hypnotized

by Scribbleness



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbleness/pseuds/Scribbleness
Summary: Tifa agreed to the job because she owed Andrea Rhodea big time.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33
Collections: Tifa's Harem Valentine's Day Fic Exchange





	Hypnotized

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoegeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoegeta/gifts).



> This is my Valentine's Day gift for Hoegeta! I really do hope you'll enjoy this! I got the first draft wrong, but I was able to tweak it for our Tifa multi-ship and I ended up writing this CloTi piece instead! I hope your day turned out as amazing as you are! 💕
> 
> Also, I couldn't write smut! There! That's the disclaimer! But I tried and I enjoyed it, but please excuse me if it isn't as good! I'm a noob at writing smut! 😂

When Tifa agreed to this gig, she didn’t really know what she signed up for. She was told it would only involve entertaining a client whose kink involved whipped creams, lingeries, and maid costumes. Andrea called, stressed and desperate, almost begging her to agree to it because the client _specifically_ asked for her. 

And of course she owed Andrea. She owed Andrea Rhodea _a lot_.

Except that Tifa didn’t do maid costumes. She never did role playing in the first place because she found the deviancy too weird for her. She thought the idea was demeaning as a whole, particularly with the whips and words like “yes master” being thrown around a lot. She would soon find out, while the client was ravenously clashing his tongue with hers, that maid costumes turned her on a hundredfold more.

What surprised her even more, aside from that small, impure detail, was how quickly she fell into the frenzied passion.

Tifa arrived at the hotel boiling underneath a long black cloak she wore to conceal the maid costume earlier that evening, keeping in mind that the only reason she agreed to it was because she was only to entertain the client— a SOLDIER who had just completed a dangerous and arduous mission and looking for someone to accompany him for a night. The SOLDIER turned out to be her childhood friend who left their hometown years ago to train for Shinra’s infantry. Andrea claimed he didn’t even know his name.

She didn’t know how she was crippled by Cloud when he opened the door. She stood frigid on his doorstep, eyes rounded with shock which he responded with a playful grin. What Tifa only knew was how much she suddenly fell apart when his hand snaked under her skirt and then up and up her thigh. She was still fazed by the suddenness of it all, Cloud’s taste still lingering along her lips, when he made another demand.

“I want you to wear this.”

Tifa eyed a scrimpy lingerie laid out on the couch. She didn’t even have the time to think when Cloud pointed at the can of whipped cream on the bedside table.

“W-wait,” Tifa finally muttered. “I want to—” _moan "—_ ask you—"

Cloud smirked as he captured her mouth again.

“Then ask away.”

Tifa couldn’t reply, suddenly losing herself in his swirling cerulean gaze. Mesmerized again and completely in a daze when Cloud craftily loosened the lace of her corset and slid his hand up to her breasts. Tifa whimpered, her lust growing louder when his touch travelled down and more so when he was thrusting mercilessly inside of her minutes later. And she came like she never did before, bewildered, and in a complete ecstasy.

Then after all was said and done, they agreed to meet again later that week.


End file.
